Seeking an Escape Route
by MissingName89
Summary: Will Jasmine ever be normal? The answer is undoubtedly no, an immortal hybrid it's no wonder she will never be considered normal. However when a letter arrives addressed to her could she get her chance to fit in? Follow Jaz as she travels half way across the world to a boarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts. Can Jaz keep her past a secret?


_Rowena's POV_

It was my birthday ball, masquerade of course, I love masquerade balls, and you never know who you might meet. I was proved right as a dashing young man stepped over to me.

"Many happy returns on your birthday my lady," the stranger greeted me. He had blonde hair and sharp blue eyes that looked surprisingly gentle.

"Good day," I returned the greeting.

"Would you give me the honour of this dance?" He asked politely as a Minuet played quietly in the background.

"It would be a pleasure." I just couldn't get over how handsome he was as he took my hand and led me towards the centre of the dance floor.

We danced together for what seemed like seconds but must have been a few minutes as the song had already ended by the time we came to our senses.

As the rest of the night passed he barely left my side. I went to bed that night thinking of the mysterious man whom I just realised I did not know the name of. It was one of the clock by the time I got to sleep.

Time passed and after a few months Niklaus and I were arranged to be married. We loved each other with a passion. We were married and then suddenly Niklaus disappeared. What hurt the most though was that he disappeared taking with him our only daughter.

I couldn't take the pain there were too many memories so I moved out of the village. I sought refuge at my cousins' house. They were so kind and I wish I could repay them but I did my best. I built my life up again after Niklaus left and slowly but surely I regained my life. I met friends and created a safe haven for people like me.

I had moved on.

_Niklaus' POV_

Rowena Ravenclaw glided down the staircase gracefully, I watched in awe and as she descended I watched as her eyes scanned the crowd looking for something or someone. When her eyes reached mine we instantly connected it was magical we both took a breath. She looked ravishing in a light blue dress that complimented her black hair and dark brown chocolate eyes that filled you with warmth when they connected with your own. I asked her to dance I couldn't help myself. She was breath-taking.

We were married and happy together until my mother decided to curse our family I was fed blood the night we conceived our only child, but I did not realize till a few years later when my father killed me. I had become a monster. I could not endanger my precious Rowena by staying yet I could not bear to leave my child.

I sighed, what a conundrum. I fled with Jasmine our daughter, unluckily though for her she was conceived whilst I had the blood in my system. Making her a monstrosity as well.

* * *

><p><span><em>Jasmine's POV<em>

I was tired of this all the running and hiding, it's been a thousand years, yet I only looked eleven. I had been home-schooled as obviously if I went to a normal school someone was bound to ask why I didn't age.

I never knew my mother I always just assumed that it didn't work out, that she couldn't cope. I didn't resent her for it, it was just a fact like: my full name is Jasmine Rebekah Mikaelson, my father is Niklaus Mikaelson, I looked like an eleven year old but I was really a kick ass thousand-year old hybrid, I have dark blonde or light brown hair and blue eyes.

I knew that on my twenty-first birthday I would stop ageing and become a fully fledged hybrid, but for now it was cool. My father didn't treat me like a child and I rarely met anyone else so I didn't mind.

That was until I received a letter in the post, it was my birthdate the second of September, although the odd thing was I had no-one who would know our current address, that it's my birthday and to be frank I was finding the situation rather creepy. The letter had my first name on but the second name I didn't recognise. I decided to tell my father once he was back from his business; he said he'd be back by tonight so I wouldn't have to wait long for some answers.

He came home that night like he promised and I asked him during dinner, (he was a delightful chef.) "Father with all due respect why am I receiving letters addressed to a Miss Jasmine Rebekah Ravenclaw?"

"What letters?" He looked extremely confused.

"These letters, and wasn't my mother's name Ravenclaw?" I produced the letters out of my pocket where they had been since they arrived.

"My darling," his eyes flashed a signature warning yellow.

"I'm sorry father, I was just curious;" I defended my words.

"It's alright, but please don't bring up this topic again. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to retire as I'm rather tired." with that he got up and left, I was starting to think there was more to the story. I've decided I'll open the letter tomorrow as it's the only clue I've got on how to figure this mystery out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bedroom, the walls were a pale blue and the furniture was painted an off white. I lay there under the sheets for a while before getting up. I went into the en suite and had a shower, I got dressed in a pair of jeans, an awesome T-shirt with 'Keep calm and eat chocolate' best advice ever. I also put on my leather jacket and my black ankle boots. I had a feeling today was going to be awesome.<p>

I walked slowly over to my desk near the French windows leading on to my balcony; I picked up the letter addressed to Miss Jasmine Rebekah Ravenclaw. I grabbed the letter opener and slid the letter out of the envelope. I unfolded the heavy, thick, paper and started to read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)

Dear Ms. Ravenclaw,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I pulled out the other sheet of thick paper that was in the envelope with a thousand and one questions running through my head. This one appeared to be a list of items.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all students' clothes should carry name tags.

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Okay now I was starting to wonder if this was all a massive joke my father had pulled. I know what I could do; I could ask a witch or someone else if they knew what Hogwarts was. I'd have to wait for the next time my father went on one of his 'business trips' though.

* * *

><p><span><em>Niklaus' POV<em>

I knew I had to get back to the doppelgänger in Mystic Falls but I didn't want to leave Jaz, I quickly wrote a note saying that she would be by herself for a few days whilst I took care of some business. I grabbed my bag and quietly left the apartment not wanting to alert her to my leaving.

_Jasmine's POV_

He left me the next week he had perfect timing as I was becoming really impatient I think he realised something was up but to my relief he didn't confront me about it. As soon as he left I took the letter and went straight over to Gloria's bar. She welcomed me in to the dimly lit bar.  
>"Hello Ria," I responded.<br>"Jasmine, why don't you come into the back and tell me why you came?" Gloria invited me into her private rooms.

When we were both sat down with a drink she asked "Jaz why did you come?"  
>"I came because I wondered whether you knew of a school called 'Hogwarts'." I asked impatiently.<br>"Yes but why the sudden questions Jaz, unless you got the acceptance letter didn't you!" Gloria exclaimed.  
>"Why is it such a big deal?" I asked confused.<br>"We've got to get your stuff, we can go to Diagon Alley," Gloria was practically jumping up and down now, " Have you sent your acceptance letter back saying that you would like to go?"  
>"No but why is this a big deal?" I asked taking the letter out of my pocket.<br>"Because it is the best school for witchcraft you can go to and you've been accepted,"  
>she picked up the letter and grabbed a quill and some of that thick paper she called it parchment, "Here write a reply."<p>

She thrust the quill and parchment into my hands; I quickly sat down and wrote.

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

It would be my pleasure to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yours sincerely,  
>Jasmine Rebekah Ravenclaw-Mikealson<p>

"Jaz are you done with your letter?"  
>"Yes Gloria I am," I handed her the parchment with my old-fashioned calligraphy on. She tied it to an owl and it flew away.<br>"Come on Jaz you need to hurry up we've got a lot of shopping to do before Niklaus comes back."

* * *

><p><span><em>Jasmine's POV<em>

Gloria picked up a pot that was on her mantelpiece, it had these granules in it she picked up a handful and grabbed my right hand. She threw them into the softly crackling fire which then turned green. She tugged me into it and I was shocked to find that all I felt was a pleasant tickling sensation. Gloria clearly yelled "Diagon Alley!" whilst pulling me with her. We started turning around getting faster and faster I wasn't feeling my best when we finally stopped spinning.

We stepped out of another fireplace to find ourselves in a pub. Gloria turned to me, "This is the Leaky Cauldron Jaz only people from our world can see it, and muggles can't see it,"

"Muggles?" I was really confused.

"Non magical people," Gloria explained.

We walked through to the very back of the pub where we entered a small yard.

"Why are we back here?"

"Just be patient Jaz," Gloria told me to be quiet so she could concentrate. She started tapping random bricks with a stick of wood, probably her wand. The bricks came apart revealing a bustling street. I stood there open-mouthed as Gloria pulled me through the entrance. She told me we were going to get some money,

"I already have money Gloria," I said waving at least a hundred dollars in her face.

"They use pounds over here,"

"Wait you mean we're in England, can we go sightseeing please?" I interrupted her.

"As I was saying, they don't use dollars or pounds in the wizarding world they use galleons, sickles and Knuts."

"They use what?" I asked completely baffled.

"Galleons, sickles and knuts. Galleons are gold, sickles are silver and Knuts are bronze. I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly and if not you've got an eternity to figure it out."

"Wait I can't go to school, somebody will notice that I don't seem to age!" I was so disappointed I was really looking forward to going to a school and having friends.

"I'll cast a spell to speed up your ageing whilst you go to school," I couldn't believe it Gloria was going to make it possible for me to go to school. I couldn't wait.

"So where are we going to get this money from?" I asked Gloria.

"Do you see that big white building at the end of the alley?"

"Yes," I quickly replied.

"Well that's Gringotts a wizarding bank, I'm sure your Mother will have had an account and if not we'll just exchange some of your dollars."

As we came nearer to the massive off white building I gasped in amazement at the architecture. We approached the bronze doors stood slightly aside dressed like a doorman was a Goblin? The goblin was not that much shorter than me, he had a pointed beard and long fingers and feet. He bowed to us when we reached the top of the stairs, we walked inside and we were now looking at another set of doors. They were silver and I could just make out a passage engraved into the metal.

Enter, stranger but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Once we had passed through both sets of doors we were in a large marble hall. Goblins were sat behind a counter going about their business. We approached one of the counters and the goblin looked up.

"Surname?" He asked.

I replied "Ravenclaw," I'd decided that I wanted to ditch Mikealson whilst in the wizarding world just being here made me feel like a different person so I came to the conclusion that I needed to change my name. What better name to change it to than my Mother's maiden name.

The goblin responded by saying " Ahh that is why the vault didn't close as there was still a blood relative alive," I kind of liked this goblin he was wise but didn't mind being a bit snappish if you irritated him, but I was confused

"What do you mean didn't close?"

"Well, the vaults close when there are no other living relations and the money goes to the Ministry of Magic," the goblin explained as he lead us through a ornate door that looked rather heavy.

He led us round to a door that not many people were passing through; he explained that this door led to the deeper vaults that were more fiercely guarded.

We got in a cart which started speeding down into the earth at a tremendous speed; I thought it was awesome although you could tell that Gloria was more than a little queasy. The journey took at least five minutes possibly ten before we arrived at what the goblin said was my vault. Apparently to open it you needed to confirm who you were by blood so I took the decorative knife he held out to me and pressed it into my hand. I knew it would heal quickly so I wasn't bothered. I pressed my palm against the door and it creaked open.

My vault was frickin' amazing inside lay piles upon piles of gold it gleamed and shone there was also loads of ancient artifacts in among the gold. I stood at the entrance shell-shocked.

I entered the vault and grabbed a handful of the gold coins, a few silver coins and a few bronze coins. Once I was done admiring the fact I was a billionaire we headed back up to the large marble room. I left the bank in a happy daze, "Ria where to next?" I asked still in a happy daze.  
>" Well we should probably get you some robes, so Madam Malkins."<p>

We entered a shop and saw a middle-aged lady serving a boy of about my age. She called "I won't be a minute dearies if you would like to go into the changing room next door, I'll come measure you." She was so kind so I quickly obliged. I was in the changing room next to the boy, who had blonde hair that was stuck to his head with way more product than was necessary. He started talking "Hello my name's Draco."  
>"Hello my name is Jasmine but please call me Jaz," I told Draco about my life obviously leaving out the part where I was a thousand years old, and in return he told me about his life. I told him that I was here with my aunt and he told me about Hogwarts and I could say that by the time we had both gotten our robes fitted we had become friends.<p>

After I had gotten my robes we got my books from Flourish and Blotts I was so excited by all the books stacked upon the shelves which reached all the way from the floor to the ceiling. I love to read, I get absorbed into the book and it's like I'm actually living the character's life. We then got all the other stuff necessary apart from a wand. I was really excited; I mean a wand of my own!

We walked towards a shop that said Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Inside it was very dim and dusty I was immediately on my guard, it was what my father had taught me to do. A man stepped forward out of the gloom he was talking to another customer. So we waited as he sorted the boy out he was also my age, I wandered over and said "Hello, my name is Jasmine and I'm going into Hogwarts this next year."

"My name is Harry, and I'm also going to be starting Hogwarts this year," he introduced himself.

"Harry do you know about this stuff 'cause I'm kind of lost," I said in my old-fashioned British accent.

"Not really I'm new to all of this too," He looked around.

"Great we can be lost together, it's so much more fun than being lost on your own," I replied positively.

Then a man came out of the back and looked us up and down and asked "Who will be going first?" Harry and I looked at each other and I nodded giving him the go ahead.

"I will," Harry said tentatively.

"Ahh Mr Potter I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon," the man said with a smile on his face. At that point I tuned out and didn't start listening again until Harry left. It was my turn.

He waved at a masking tape and it came flying over and started measuring my arms. Whilst I was being measured Mr Ollivander started telling me about his store.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms Ravenclaw. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Mr Ollivander reached towards one of the many boxes covering every inch of the walls. "Ms Ravenclaw try this please," he handed me a stick, "Dragon heartstring, Willow, twelve inches very flexible, well give it a wave!"

I waved the wand and created a mini tornado inside the shop, Mr Ollivander then grabbed the wand murmuring "The length and flexibility is perfect but the wood and the core aren't right." He retreated into the back of the store going to grab another wand presumably. He came back gently holding a wand between his hands, "Try this one dear it's got a phoenix core and pine wood." He gave me the wand and I instantaneously felt a rush of warmth and power run through my body. Mr Ollivander smiled to himself saying, "The wand choses the wizard," repeatedly. Mr Ollivander asked for seven of the gold galleons in return for the wand and I proudly paid him.

Gloria and I then wandered over to Eeylops Owl Emporium, it was very dark inside and the smell was overpowering. Gloria stood in front of me, "I'll get you an owl as congratulations for getting into Hogwarts."

"Aw. Thanks Gloria I really appreciate this," I got a black owl and named her Athena as I could tell she was wise. The man at the counter said "Is she your first owl," I quickly nodded, "I'll tell you all you need to know then. Owls are very wise, kind creatures and you should treat them as such. They are to be fed regularly and their cage should also be cleaned frequently. They will take any letters or message to the recipient for you just tell them who to deliver to and they'll deliver," I was mesmerised by Athena I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was so graceful, " Got all that?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," I replied.

We left the store and went back to the pub, the Leaky Cauldron, we travelled back by floo powder and once again the fire turned green and we were transported to Gloria's bar. We were both laden with bags so Gloria sent them ahead to my current home. We chatted and finally it was time for me to return home, just in case my father decides to cut his trip short.

_Klaus' POV_

I'd decided to come home early so I could surprise Jaz; I walked into our apartment and looked around. She wasn't there didn't I tell her it was too dangerous and she shouldn't leave the apartment without me. She walked through the door an hour after I had arrived home, I was furious.

"Hi dad!" she said almost guiltily.

"Where have you been I said not to leave the apartment and what do you do as soon as I leave you disobey," I was having trouble controlling my wolf now. She noticed my barely contained anger which was turning my eyes black my wolf was locked inside meaning I can't shift but I can still let my wolf take control, she looked at me and growled she didn't have her wolf locked away and it pained me that my daughter could be whole whilst I was still separated.

"For your information, I went to see a witch. I'm getting my ageing sped up, so I can go to this boarding school that I've been accepted into." She had regained control over her wolf.

"What boarding school is this and why didn't I know?" I was befuddled, confused about how she would get accepted.

"Dad it's this school in England and I've already got all the stuff I'd need please dad let me go," she was practically begging me you could see it in her eyes. Why not, I mean it would let me spend more time with my precious doppelganger Elena.

"Jaz,"

"Yes dad," I could hear the excitement spilling over like a waterfall into her voice.

"You may go to this school," she was grinning like a maniac, she ran over to me squealing and gave me a massive bear hug.

* * *

><p><span><em>Jasmine's POV<em>

He's letting me go to Hogwarts! Okay so I might not have mentioned that it's a school for witches but still I can't believe he's letting me go. I was sitting on my bed packing my bag for the year when an owl flew in with a letter addressed to me. I read the letter and as I read a huge grin appeared on my face. It contained a train ticket for the journey to Hogwarts; the train would be leaving from Kings Cross Station at eleven o'clock from platform nine and three-quarters. I suppose it's a British thing. Gloria's going to take me to the station then I'm going to board the train. I can't wait. We're leaving tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning at six am, knowing I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep; subsequently I made my way downstairs. When I reached the kitchen I really wanted a cup of coffee, it was too early for me. I usually wake up around nine or ten o'clock as there was never any reason for me to get up. My bags were all packed and ready so I decided to chill for a few hours.

I'd been sitting in the living room for a few hours staring at the flickering tongues of flame in the fireplace when I felt my dad come stand behind me.

"Are you packed?" My dad questioned me.

"Yes dad,"

"How are you getting there?"

"Gloria's taking me to the train station," I explained.

"Alright," I was thankful when he gave up the awkward attempt at conversation; to be honest I'm fine with silence.

It was ten o'clock when Gloria showed up. I said goodbye to my dad but because Gloria was there he put up his mask of indifference. I hate it when he puts his mask on but he will probably have it on even more now that I'm leaving.

Gloria and I left the apartment as soon as the door shut behind us she grabbed my arm and told me not to let go as we spun around. My stomach clenched and I felt awful. When I had recovered I realized we were stood in a small alleyway in a city, I'm guessing it was London. We stepped out and my suspicions were confirmed, it was indeed London.

We walked towards the station and once I was in the station Gloria told me that she had to go. She left me standing there looking like an idiot glaring at my ticket. Every so often I would look up at the platform numbers and shake my head. I was getting increasingly confused till I saw Draco with his family.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hi," he greeted me back, I was increasingly aware of his parent's glares, so I decided to introduce myself.

"Good day, to you Mr and Mrs Malfoy, what a pleasure to meet you," I greeted them as I had been taught back in the twelfth century when I was paraded by my father instead of being trapped and confined.

They appeared to be impressed with my manners as I wondered whether they would know how to get to the right platform. I would have to ask them, it was the only way to find out.

"Would happen to know how to get on to the platform?" I asked timidly.

"Draco are you friends with a filthy mudblood?" Draco's father demanded an answer.

"No father she is most definitely not a mudblood. Her name is Jasmine Rebekah Ravenclaw."

"I thought the ravenclaw bloodline had died out," Draco's mother muttered under her breath but me being a vampire I heard every word as clear as if she'd have said it aloud, though it was clear nobody else did. She then said for the benefit of the others, "You can come with us." I gladly followed them to a wall, only to see Draco's father, Lucius, run straight through it with Draco in tow. My wolf chose this moment to speak up.

YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO THROUGH THE WALL ARE YOU?

My wolf all but screamed at me.

* * *

><p><span><em>Jasmine's POV<em>

I was terrified but I trusted Draco and I ignored my wolf and started running towards the wall. I was shocked when I went straight through; I opened my eyes to see a wonderful, old-fashioned steam train (not as old as me, of course). I told Draco I should probably say hello and make some more friends before I'm sorted, he disagreed he replied that there would be plenty of time after we're sorted to make friends but he let me go. I instantly went to find Harry on the train. He was sat in a compartment with three red-haired boys all covered in freckles, the youngest was holding a rat sitting down, while the other two who were identical twins stood by the door grinning mischievously.

They were introducing themselves when I got there, Fred was the twin that slouched and George held himself more upright although he still slouched, and Ron was their younger brother.

They all looked at me in shock when I introduced myself. It was weird they didn't bat an eyelid till I said my surname was Ravenclaw. I guess it must be an unusual last name. They then mumbled "I guess we know which house she'll be in then," by this point I was quite confused however before I could ask them any questions they had hastily dismissed themselves and left. I shrugged my shoulders and moved next to Harry.

"What did they mean when they said, and I quote 'I guess we know which house she'll be in then,'" I cautiously asked Ron.  
>"There are four houses at Hogwarts Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Ron explained<br>"Wait so they think just because my name's Ravenclaw I'll be put in that house?"  
>"Yeah...Kind of...I guess."<br>"How do you get put into houses anyway?" Harry asked.  
>"My brothers told me that you had to fight a troll," Ron hesitantly told us Harry looked worried but I dismissed the ludicrous idea. I already knew that I shouldn't trust Fred and George. Ron and Harry then started discussing something that was ridiculously boring and I think I fell asleep; I was still trying to recover from the time difference.<p>

I woke up to find Draco with two other boys who looked like they were useful as nothing more than goons to beat people up; they certainly didn't look like they could ever say anything remotely intelligent. Draco hadn't yet noticed that the racket they were making had woken me up or maybe he just hadn't noticed me altogether. He was being a git. When he left I think Ron was the most relieved.

I spent the rest of the journey with Harry and Ron by this point they had moved onto a more interesting conversation topic, thankfully, apparently Draco's family's into the Dark Arts, like I didn't already know that, I mean come on he practically screams danger but danger has always attracted me. Somebody else walked into our compartment.

"Hello, my name's Hermione Granger," she said confidently, her bushy brown hair reminded me of a lion. She really did seem like a bossy, know it all, but I shouldn't judge a book by its cover right. If you want any proof all you have to do is look at me. A sweet innocent eleven year old off to boarding school in a foreign country all on her own, or a thousand-year old vampire, werewolf and now witch hybrid that's related to the original family and is one herself.

SURE JAZ WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE COMPLETELY INNOCENT.

My wolf decided to chime in, always feeling she was welcome with her sarcastic comments whatever the situation.


End file.
